Baustelle
by Schneegloeckchen
Summary: Der Orden ist langsam gestresst von dem Zustand des Quartiers. Und wer muss gleich wieder springen?
1. Chapter 1

**Baustelle**

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer halt, nix gehört mir...

**Autorengelaber:** Nya, ich hoff, man kanns lesen, wünsch euch viel Spaß!!! Und vergesst nicht, zu rewun!!!

**1. Nichts als Frust**

"Raaaaaaah!"

RUMS!

Ein Eimer krachte scheppernd die Treppe runter.

"ich halt das hier nicht mehr aus!"

Entsetzt blickte die versammelte Ordensgemeinschaft die Treppe hinauf, wo Sirius mit zornfunkelndem Blick stand.

Der Eimer ließ ein entsetztes Quietschen hören und hoppelte davon.

"Aber Sirius! Der arme Eimer!" meinte Ginny.

"Was ist denn jetzt wieder los?" nölte Snape.

"Ach du!" giftete Sirius ihn an. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie wohl man sich in einem Haus fühlt,

in dem der Boden einem unter den Füßen wegschimmelt, es ist wahnsinnig gemütlich,wenn man tausende von Riesenspinnen

unter dem Bett leben hat und von den kotzgrünen Vorhängen über schwarzer Tapete wird man auch gar nicht depressiv!"

Noch während er vor sich hin geiferte, krachte der Boden unter ihm ein und er verschwandt aus dem Sichtfeld der anderen.

Stille.

Dann: RUMS!

Dann: AAAAAARRRGHH!!

Snape fing an, zu lachen.

"hmmmm", meinte Mrs. Weasley "vielleicht hat er recht... ich hab schon sauberere Küchen gesehen..."und sie wuselte davon.

"Ja" meinte nun auch Harry "wir sollten Dumbledore mal bescheid sagen" und schubste den immer noch lachenden Snape

"versehentlich" in einen alten Schrank voll angriffslustigem Geschirr.

Nach dem Abendessen und nachdem sie Sirius aus dem Keller Geholt und wieder zusammengeflickt hatten und nachdem ein

äußerst mies gelaunter Zaubertranklehrer sich die letzten Scherben aus dem Hintern gezogen hatte, eröffnete Dumbledore

die "Sitzung".

"Nun" er räusperte sich "da ich von gewissen Ordensmitgliedern einige Unannehmlichkeiten, die das Haus hier aufbietet, erfahren habe-"

"Nö, wieso, mit dem blauen Auge sieht er doch viel besser aus als vorher!" murmelte Snape und wich einer von Sirius geworfenen

Kartoffel aus.

-" denke ich, wir sollten das Haus renovieren."

Andächtiges Schweigen.

"Und wo hin verlagern wir dann den Orden?" fragte Lupin schließlich.

"Oh, das wird kein Problem sein" räumte Mr.Weasley ein "der Orden kann solange bei uns bleiben."

"Sehr gut!" strahlte Dumbledore. "Dann wäre das ja schon mal geklärt." Er wandte sich an Sirius, Lupin; Harry und Hermine.

"Also, ihr vier, dann packt schon mal euer Zeug zusammen, damit wir umziehen können."

"Aber da gibts noch ein Problem" meldete sich Lupin wieder zu Wort.

Alle sahen ihn fragend an.

"Naja,wo finden wir genügend Leute, die das Haus neu aufbauen und denen dabei trotz keifender Bilder und ausgestopften Elfen

nicht das Scheinwerferlicht aufgeht, dass sie da grad die Hütte eines Zauberers aufmöbeln?"

Daraufhin versanken alle tief in Gedanken.

"Aaalso...also..naja...ich kenn da so ganz oberflächlich ne Hand voll Leute...naja.."

Der Rest ging im Tumult der anderen unter.

Dumbledore sah Snape amüsiert an.

"Das ist ja fantastisch, Severus! Und kriegst du diese Leute auch hierher?"

"Jaja, schaut blos, dass ihr alle dann weg seid." knurrte Snape dann. Er sah Sirius an.

"Was ich nicht alles für dich tu,hm? Dann wolln wir dir deine Hundehütte mal ein bisschen gemütlicher machen,was Fiffi?!"

Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und sah nochmal in die Runde.

"Übermorgen gehts los. Also beeilt euch besser."

Und Abgang mit wehendem Mantel.

Am Tisch sahen sich alle an.

"Wen kennt dieser Typ denn da?" fragte Fiffi schließlich.

"Keine Ahnuung, die Leute tun mir aber jetzt schon leid!" meinte Ron. "Hoffentlich sinds keine Fledermäuse!"

"Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, wie er die Hütte wieder hinkriegen will" meinte auch Harry.

"ich denke, das sehen wir nächste Woche und jetzt marsch rauf, packen!"

Damit löste Dumbledore die Tafelrunde endgültig auf.

Lupin wandte sich zu ihm:" Nein ehrlich, Albus, hier müsste ein Wunder getan werden!"

"Dann sollten wir Severus eine Chance geben. Der Junge hat mich schon oft überrascht, er ist vielleicht gar nicht, wie ihr ihn euch

vorstellt."

Mit diesen rätselhaften Andeutungen ließ er Lupin stehen.

Und dem blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich darüber Gedanken zu machen und seine im ganzen Haus verstreuten einzelnen Socken zu suchen.

Soooo wie stehts mit nem kleinen review? liebschaut


	2. Chapter 2

Sooootala, da bin ich wieder mit Kapitel zwei! Also, viel Spaß beim lesen und vergesst mein rewu nich! Biiitte, ich liiieebe euch doch dafür! liebschaut

yorhighness88: Daankö mein alter Schwede!

sea: Danke für dein liebes rewu! Ich beeil mich mit den anderen Kapiteln schwört

Also was ist zu diesem Kapitel zu sagen: hmmm eigentlich nicht sooo viel. Die Leutla sind halt jetzt umgezogen. Aber die Sache zwischen Sirius und Snape wird sich

schon noch son Stück weit "vertiefen"...

**2. Im Fuchsbau**

Der Orden war also in den Fuchsbau umgezogen, während Snape die ehrenvolle Aufgabe hatte, die Leute zu finden, die das Blacksche Haus wieder auf Vordermann

bringen würden.

Obwohl der Fuchsbau noch nie besonders groß gewesen war, hatte Mrs. Weasley es geschafft, alle halbwegs komfortabel unterzubringen.

Harry war glücklich, weil Sirius da war, Sirius war glücklich, weil er aus diesem Horrorhaus entkommen war, Lupin war glücklich, weil er eine neue Tafel Schokolade

öffnete und überhaupt war alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen.

Wenn sie nicht gerade mit Begeisterung futterten, was die Frau des Hauses auftischte, spielten sie im Weasleyschen Obstgarten Quidditch,

entgnomten tüchtig, putzten Besenstiele, verloren gegen Ron im Zauberschach, turnten durch die Winkelgasse und fielen abends müde und zufrieden in die Betten.

Kurz: alle waren sehr glücklich.

"Ich wünschte, Sirius und Lupin würden ewig hier bleiben" mampfte Ron grade durch einen Schokofrosch.

Er, Hermine, Ginny und Harry saßen oben in Rons Zimmer. Mrs.Weasley kochte mal wieder irgendwas kulinarisches zum Abendessen,

Mr.Weasley zeigte Tonks grade begeistert seine Stecker- und Batteriesammlung und Lupin war mit Sirius Gassi.

"Ob Snape schon angefangen hat, an der Bruchbude was zu drehen...?" fragte Harry.

Die vier hatten wohl die selbe Vorstellung von Snape im blauen Overall und gelben Schutzhelm, wie er in einem Bagger saß und Knöpfchen drückte,

deshalb prusteten sie gleichzeitig in ihre Teetassen.

"Warum fragen wir Mum nicht mal, ob wir mal nachsehen können?" meinte Ginny.

"Schwesterherz, das beste, was du in den letzten zwei Stunden von dir gegeben hast!" erwiderte Ron grinsend und bekam dafür fast Ginnys Teetasse ans Hirn,

als Mrs.Weasley zum Essen rief.

Am Tisch wurde der Vorschlag mit Begeisterung aufgenommen.

"Ja, schaun wir mal, was die Fledermaus so macht!" grinste Sirius.

Morgen wollte der Orden ausrücken, um der Fledermaus bei seiner Arbeit zu zusehen.

Sirius kippte sich nach drei Stunden geistiger Überanstrengung, sprich Zauberschach ins Bett.

Noch bevor er sich auf seine bevorzugte Einschlafseite drehen konnte, übermannte ihn der Schlaf.

Snape kam auf ihn zu. Hinter ihm waren eine ganze Schar Fledermäuse, überall waren überdimensionale Fledermäuse.

Snape hatte ein diabolisches Grinsen im Gesicht und etwas, das aussah wie ein quietschpinkes Barbiepuppen-ballerina-kleid in der Hand.

Sirius stolperte entsetzt rückwärts gegen einen Bagger.

In dem Bagger saß eine Fledermaus und kreischte ihn an, der Bagger drohte, ihn zu verschlingen, seine Schaufel hatte sich in ein riesiges Maul verwandelt.

" Komm schon, kleiner Sirius, komm schon, hier ist dein Arbeitsanzug!" rief Snape mit einer grausigen Singsangstimme und schwenkte den Glitzertüllfummel

vor Sirius hin und her.

Sirius wusste, er hatte keine Chance. Er würde sich ergeben müssen.

Also nahm er als gebrochener Mann dem grinsenden Snape das Kleid ab und begann, Sich das Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Wie er diesen Kerl verabscheute. Als ob nicht-

"SIRIUS! Hey, du Schnarchtüte! Hör auf, das Haus zu zersägen und komm aufstehen! Wir wollen los zur Baustelle!"

Irgendwer rüttelte an ihm.

Verschlafen und verwirrt patschte Sirius um sich.

" Hey du Spinner! Hör auf, hier um dich zu schlagen und komm runter frühstücken!" Lupin ging aus dem Zimmer

und Sirius fischte unter dem Bett nach seinen Klamotten und trottete immer noch total verpennt klowärts.

Sotla. Hoffe sehr, man konnte das lesen. Schreibt mir wer denn ein klüddekleinet rewu? liebschaut knuddel

Hmm..geh jez was essen...grins

chu Glöckchen


	3. Chapter 3

Sea: Vielen vielen Dank für dein liebes Kommi, bleib mir treu+grins+

yourhighness88: Daaaaanke!! Hab dich ja sooooo lieb!!!

Also, hier kommt das nächste Chap... es ist aber wesentlich nachdenklicher als die ersten beiden...wenn man sich Sirius

kranker Gefühlswelt beschäftigt, kommt das schon son bissel melancholisch rüber..

..nya viel Spaß beim lesen!!!

Ach ja, falls es noch wen da draußen gibt, der das Zeug liest, schreibt mir ein review, ich flehe euch alle an!!!

So. Los jetzt.

**3. Moäds Schdress**

" Ey Eckaat komma rübbä mitti Eisnblattn!"

Durch dichte Rauchschwaden bahnten sich Sirius, Mr. und Mrs.Weasley mit Kindern, Harry, Hermine, Moody und Tonks

einen Weg hin zum Haus der Blacks.

Fassungslos schritten sie an mannshohen Schutthaufen vorbei.

"Um Gottes Willen, was MACHEN DIE HIER BLOS???" rief Sirius entsetzt.

Die Rauchschwaden lichteten sich allmählich und dem gesamten Ordensteam bot sich der Anblick eines einzigartigen Panoramas.

"Eine Hand voll Leute?" krächtzte Ron

Vor, in und auf dem Haus, oder dem, was von Haus übrig war, befanden sich locker an die siebzig Männer.

Von links kam ein beinahe unerträgliches Kreischen von Kreissägen, von rechts das Dröhnen von Bagger-Laster-Planierraupen-motoren,

Gehämmer, undefinierbares Pfeifen, Rattern, Stimmengewirr von zig Arbeitern, die sich im breitesten Dialekt Anweisungen zubrüllten

und um die Sache abzurunden plärrte durch riesige Lautsprecher von irgendwoher Bruce Springsteen sein "Born in the USA" in

2 mal 3000 Watt.

Sprachlos blickten sich alle um.

Um sie herum liefen die Männer und jeder schien was zu tun zu haben:

welche standen bei einer riesigen Mörtelmaschine, die meisten fuhren riesige Schubkarren mit Steinen oder Schutt über eine Art

Bahn aus langen Holzbrettern, die über die riesigen Schrotthaufen führte, andere trugen Farbeimer in der einen Hand und den Bierkrug in der anderen.

Hoch über ihnen schwebte ein Stahlträger, getragen von einem riesigen Kran.

Ein paar von den Männern stießen sich schon an und sahen belustigt zu der verwirrten Gruppe.

Klar, für diese rauchschwaden-lärm-und-straßenschutt-kampferprobten Männer mussten die Ordensmitglieder einen komplett

lächerlichen Anblick in ihren Zauberumhängen bieten.

"Hey, Sev!" brüllte einer von ihnen schließlich über den ganzen Krawall hinweg. "Du has Besuch!"

Und da unten stand Snape.

Zwischen all den Brettern, Schubkarren, Bohrern Hammern, Männern und Bierkästen stand er, friedliche Seele und zog eine Spanplatte durch

das Sägeblatt. Der Lärm schien ihn nicht zu stören.

Jetzt dröhnte "The power of love" von Huey Lewis and the News durch die Boxen.

Snape war neben dem Sägen mit gut einem Dutzend Männern beschäftigt und voller Elan erklärte er ihnen Baupläne und wie man eine Bierflasche

mit dem Feuerzeug aufkriegt.

Jetzt sah er auf zu dem Kerl, der seinen Besuch angekündigt hatte.

Ein leises Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen.

Er stellte die Spanplattenteile zur Seite, wischte sich die Hände ab und stapfte aufwärts richtung Orden.

Als er näher kam, konnte man erkennen, was er für Klamotten trug.

Und die Sachen so unsnape aus, dass immer noch keiner ein Wort rausbrachte.

Snape trug farbverschmierte Jeans zu derben Doc Martins und ein rotweißkariertes Holzfällerhemd.

Und in seinem Mundwinkel steckte tatsächlich eine Zigarette. Der formvollendete Bauarbeiter.

Sirius war fassungslos.

Er machte ein paar hilflose Handbewegungen richtung den zig Männern.

Snape zupfte verlegen an seinem linken Ärmel.

Er sah sie alle an.

"Jenun, ich sagte doch, n paar werd ich schon auftreiben!"

"Ein paar? Das sind für dich ein paar? fragte Lupin.

"Wer sind die überhaupt?" setzte Ron hinzu.

"Naja, Freunde halt." Snape blickte Ron an, als wär der krank.

"DU hast Muggelfreunde? Willst du uns verarschen?" Sirius konnte es nicht fassen. Das konnten unmöglich alles Snapes Freunde sein.

"Ja Gott, die Hälfte kenn ich schon ewig und der Rest sind Bekannte von Bekannten von Freunden..." vermittelnd ruderte Snape mit

den Armen. "Wir ham uns alle oft so zum rumbasteln getroffen und vor 2 Wochen hab ich Tobi getroffen und er sagte, seine Jungs

drehn das Ding schon."fügte er noch hinzu.

Sirius versuchte den Namen Tobi zu überhören. Er wollte nur weg hier...und Snape mitnehmen.

Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass hier so viele Leute waren und Snape mittendrin.

"...kostet das?" rief Lupin durch das Quietschen, Sirren und klopfen.

"Aach, die Jungs machen das so, istn Hobby von uns." sagte Snape nur.

"Hey jetzt schaut nicht so , ich kenn meine Männer, wir machen das hier schon klar schiff!"

"Sev, komm ma rauf, wir ham son Probleem mitti Rohrleidungen!" schrie ein Fuzzi aus dem zweiten Stock.

"Sev, schau dir mal die Fliesen an, passt die Farbe, boah ich kann nimmer, watn moäds schdress!" rief ein anderer.

"Sev! Sie nennen dich Sev?" schnaubte Sirius verächtlich.

Snape sah ihn an. In seinem Blick konnte Sirius neben Wut und Spott auch Verlegenheit und - war es möglich - Traurigkeit lesen.

"Du siehst, ich hab zu tun." bemerkte Snape knapp, drehte sich um und ging zum Haus, wo ihm mindestens ein Dutzend Männer

lamentierend ertgegen kam.

Sirius stand immer noch da. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Snape war ein verdammter Mistkerl. Er war unsymphatisch, er war grausam, er war zynisch, er war ein Scheusal mit fettigen Haaren.

Und hier merkte man nichts davon.

Der Snape da unten war ein anderer. Ein freundlicher, gelassener, netter Typ, dessen Kumpel alle sein wollten.

Und wer war dieser ominöse Tobi?

Sirius fühlte einen Stich in der Brust.

Er war verwirrt, wie ein Vollidiot stand er da zwischen dem Schrott und starrte runter auf das Treiben, ohne was mitzukriegen.

Was war los mit ihm?

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Er war nicht eifersüchtig! Es war ihm scheißegal, wie gut drauf Snape war, wieviele Freunde

Snape hatte und er wollte auch überhaupt gar nichts mit Snape zu tun haben.

Wütend und total verpeilt stapfte Sirius zu den anderen.

Sollte der Blödmann doch machen, was er wollte. Er hatte Snape noch nie leiden können und daran würde sich auch NICHTS ändern...

Die anderen hatten sich mittlerweile aufgeteilt.

Mr. Weasley und Tonks unterhielten sich mit einem der Männer, der grad Pause machte.

Mrs. Weasley stritt mit Ginny über die Länge ihres Haares ( "...wenn du mich nur mal ganz kurz ranlassen würdest...") und Moody

spatzierte vor sich hinund inspizierte mit seinem rotierenden Auge die Schrotthaufen.

Sirius starrte hinunter auf das bunte Treiben...auf Snape.Der schien ihn total vergessen zu haben.

Sirius drehte sich um und stolperte langsam zu Lupin.

Lupin sah Sirius besorgt an.

"Sir, irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir!"

"Ach was, mir gehts... bestens." Nachdenklich sah Sirius in den Himmel. Sein bester Freund runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte eine leise Ahnung,

was mit dem Schwarzhaarigen los war. Er packte Sirius an der Schulter und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

"Geh einfach mal hin zu ihm und lern ihn kennen."

Sirius sah ihn an und Lupin konnte echte Verzweiflung lesen.

"Er würde mich entweder falsch oder gar nicht verstehen."

"Severus ist nicht dumm. Versuch es, das ist besser als gar nichts."

"Ja, du hast recht." Jetzt konnte Lupin wieder den Gryffindor in Sirius erkennen. Sirius stand auf.

"Aber noch nicht heute. Ich muss noch ne Nacht nachdenken." Er hielt einen Moment inne und sah Lupin an.

"Severus. Wer heißt schon Severus?" Er lachte und ging zwischen den Baggern und Schrottbergen davon.

Und unten vor dem Haus stand Snape hinter seiner Kreissäge und sah Sirius zwischen den Rauchschwaden verschwinden.

Snape hörte das grässliche Kreischen nicht, das Klopfen und Hämmern nicht und die Männer, die nach ihm riefen auch nicht.

Die einzigen Dinge, die er wahrnahm, waren Tom Petty mit seiner Gitarre...und dass Sirius fort war.

Doch dieser Moment dauerte nicht lange, für sentimentalen Kram hatte ein Snape keine Zeit und so wandte er sich dem

nächstbesten Sev-brüller zu.

Alles in allem waren sie ziemlich weit gekommen, stellte Severus abends fest. Dafür war er aber auch total fertig.

Nach dem Essen schaute er, dass er schleunigst ins Bett kam, heute war ihm irgendwie nicht mehr nach Gesellschaft,

er wollte nur noch alleine sein...oder?

Doch der erlösende Schlaf kam erst in den frühen Morgenstunden, denn Severus lag noch sehr lange wach, weil

"Learning to fly" ihm nicht aus dem Kopf ging...und der Anblick eines gewissen lachenden Gryffindors auch nicht.

So. Das war jez a bissle romantisch. Der arme Severus.

Mal sehn, was ich im nächsten Chap mit den beiden anstell...harhar.

Wer schreibt mir ein Kommi?

Egal ob knallharte Kritik, Morddrohung, ich nehm alles!

Bussi, Schneeglöckchen


End file.
